


Office Interruption

by drunkdragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Office Setting, some background ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkdragon/pseuds/drunkdragon
Summary: Qrow's trying to finish up some seasonal overtime at his office. Winter is annoyed by it.Everyone-is-a-kind-of-monster AU.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee
Kudos: 15





	Office Interruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theresivy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theresivy/gifts).



> Hm, I thought I put this up but I guess not. According to my copy-paste notes, this was the prompt:
> 
> Ships: Qrowin, Iceberg, BlackSun, Rosegarden
> 
> 5 Words: Vampire, Tease (sexual and fluff for qrowin and not sexual for the rest), Pets, Babysitting, Slow Burn
> 
> In hindsight, I realize that I got too focused on the vampire part (and I guess the minor smut lol) and forgot the rest. On the other hand, this sort of took on a whole monster of its own that I think was really fun! But let me know how it is in the end.

Politics were, to put it nicely, weird. In a world where people were so different - scaled, multi-limbed, feathered, blood-drinking, lunar-phasing, water-breathing, or covered head to toe in fur - there were so many things to keep track of.

For example, livestock cows. When they came of age and it was time for the slaughter, they really had to make sure that all protocols are followed. First, blood is drained and kept in a separate storage for vampires, quickly frozen and transported because otherwise they coagulate, resulting in a poorer quality. But they couldn’t drain too much blood because then that ruined the meat quality and then not enough nutrients would be in it for the werewolves. Then the organs had to be separated by type so that other people with special dietary needs could all be satiated.

None of that was Qrow Branwen’s job. It was similar, but not the same. He was not in charge of making sure that all represented parties were satisfied on how a cow should be divided. He was not in charge of which persons gets preference in the carpool lane when the sun was almost setting. In fact, his main job was managing union certificates.

This was usually a far, far easier job. He just had to sign documents and check pedigrees to try and figure out what type of offspring they’d probably have. The last bit was what took the longest, but important because the government needed to be ready to help accommodate unusual living circumstances that might arise. After all, a werewolf and mermaid might not be too hard to support, but factor in that one of their kids might take after their great-great eldritch grandfather and it can get kinda difficult.

Genetics were weird. But no one cared because everyone was a little bit of everything. Hell, his grandmother’s grandmother from his mother’s side was the only human in their family line in the past four generations, and somehow he and his sister was just that - human.

But today was one of the more stressful times at his workplace. With the recent effects of the full moon (and not just any moon but the **Spring Equinox** **moon,** which drives many into a mating frenzy), there was a massive influx of both planned and spur-of-the-moment unions to sort through. And while he didn’t always handle the standard grunt work, the influx was also forcing him to do other tasks. For one, he had to handle witnesses and then also ensure that the union rites were fully legitimate. Then he had to check if the ones handling the rites were actually officials or if they were simply impromptu officiates. And finally he checked if the union was monogamous, polyandrous, or if the unknown box was checked.

Any and all variations of any kind were accepted and legally binding, of course. It’s just that it was important to keep count.

_ “If we can keep count, then that means we can predict how to best chart our future.” _

Annoying words from his boss. Very correct words, but very annoying words that were keeping him away from coming home at a decent hour. But it paid well and he had a good set of benefits, so there wasn’t much use in complaining.

His eyes turned to the last three on his desk.

_ Union File Y82J3Q: Ruby Rose and Oscar Pine _

_ Union File U17L6R: Neptune Vasilias and Weiss Schnee _

_ Union File B94T0Z: Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong _

It was awkward at first to see family members on the files, but by the time he had seen Raven’s union certificate he had long grown callous to it. Still, Qrow decided to skip to the third one and take care of that first. Officiators were Kali Belladonna, witness was Ilia Amitola, monogamous box was checked. Blake was from a long line of felines, while Sun’s pedigree was a little less known. Parents were part monkey, but that was the only instance of recurring traits in the last five generations. So if they had kids, there was a seventy-eight percent chance they were probably going to have cat ears or other cat bits.

Signed, stamped, done. He went to the first one next. His niece Ruby was a werewolf, so as expected the file was marked for monogamy. Oscar, on the other hand, was quite plain. Grew up on his selkie aunt’s oyster farm so he had to have some of that in him, but otherwise he was a bit like Qrow - a human among the mass of genetics behind him. 

It was a little harder to predict what type of kids they’d have, but no matter the outcome they would probably like headpats. All in all, nothing unusual. Signed, stamped, done.

There was just one left, and he picked it up. As both Neptune and Weiss came from rich families, as expected their pedigrees were more detailed. Neptune had a mix of everything - merfolk, fae, moth, kirin, and surprisingly some siren in him. Weiss’ side, however, had a line that was predominantly from the nocturnae tree - humans that were more night-based. She had a string of grandparents that were at least some part vampire, including a full-blooded one. So given the genetics, their kids would probably be a vampire that liked swimming. Maybe.

What was most interesting was that the relationship was marked as polyandrous. As Qrow thought about it more, though, it made sense. Neptune’s siren influences meant that he might attract a partner on the side somewhere. And when he thought about it for even longer, he realized it shouldn’t have even been a question. Somewhere in the Schnee family history, someone had a union with a-

“Uh, Mr. Branwen?” a voice crackled through his desk phone. “Your wife is... well-”

_ Whoosh _

“She’s probably in your office already.”

He supposed that this was to be expected. Stamped, signed, done. He put the three files into his completed section and closed his laptop. And when he looked up, there was Winter, leaning against his door. Her white hair was up in its usual bun, and she had donned what Qrow could only define as barely acceptable office attire. Across her hips was an all-black mini pencil skirt, along with matching stockings and heels. And for her top she had chosen a pure white button-up that was perhaps a size too small, pressing hard against her breasts. And this time there was something completely unusual upon her face - red, thin-rimmed glasses.

All purely cosmetic, of course. Winter had perfect vision, and her job was nowhere near office-related at all. It wasn’t hard for him to figure out that she was impatient. Her tail, a thin long cord that ended in the shape of a spade, swished from side to side. Her leathery black wings may have been folded against her back, but fidgeted constantly, never staying still. And her arms were folded right above her stomach, pushing up her chest even more.

Besides, the Spring Equinox moon was still hanging in the evening sky. Winter Schnee might be a vampire, but like her sister she inherited the same qualities from that one ancestor long ago. Even if the pale light wasn’t hitting her directly, it was still accentuating the aspects.

Hell, even he could feel the moon’s pull. Those with human traits were often the least impacted by it, but add onto the fact that he was looking at list after list of people who were all fucking each other and it was a ball of frustration that only grew larger and larger. More than once did Qrow find himself staring into the distance, thinking about Winter in all of the wild ways they’ve had each other. And now that she was here-

Her eyes scanned the four walls, absorbing the lack of decorations before settling on him in his seat. “You know, I’ve always wanted to have sex in your office.”

Qrow leaned back in his chair with a deep breath before he pushed himself up and strode to her side. When she looked into his eyes, he moved into kiss her, reaching out and let his hands rest upon her shoulders before drifting low to her hips to pull her tight against him, against his hot and hardened flesh.

Right before she could pull him past the point of no return for the night, though, he pushed away. When he looked at her face, it was easy to see that this only fanned the flames within her.

It was exactly what he wanted. Winter arms wrapped around his shoulder as she leaned into his neck, lips parting to expose sharp, vampiric canines.

“Teasing your wife, a half-succubus? And on  _ this _ moon?” She clicked her tongue. “For shame, Qrow.”

She bit down. The pain was momentary - repeated instances meant he had built up a tolerance to the sensation. But the way her tongue dragged across the shallow wound, licking and suckling away at his skin, that was always something else. It almost always drove him to madness, one that made him aware of every press of her body against him, of her hands dragging up and down his sides, of her loins pressed against his.

One of his hands squeezed her hips and she gave a soft, contented moan. “Trust me, Winter, the only thing that’s keeping me back is the sexual harassment policy we have. So let’s get out of here and-”

Her tail deftly coiled around his thigh. Her leather wings snapped around him and they were gone.


End file.
